


An Interview with the Nurse

by Payson_Blinde



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anna is Anna, Everyone is scared of Anna, F/F, Fluff, I imagine the Entity's realm is just like a big house with a forest outside, Interview with the Nurse, Protective Anna, Sally is sweet, The Nurse explains how she and the Huntress got together, Where you sit is important but also random, as they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payson_Blinde/pseuds/Payson_Blinde
Summary: In this segment, the lovely doll that is Sally Smithson answers an interviewer's questions regarding her relationship with Anna. We would have added Anna's segment, but she refused to answer verbally, and it's a cassette tape, so...





	An Interview with the Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my shit-posting.

[The tape recorder clicks. Spins. Snaps. ...Is it broken? Static. ...Shit.]

**INTERVIEWER:** Please state your name for the record.

**SALLY:** My name is Sally Smithson.

[Thank god. Bill would've killed us.]

**I:** We're here to talk about your relationship with the Huntress.

**SALLY:** You can call her Anna, it's fine.

**I:** Alright. To start off with, how did you meet Anna?

**SALLY:** Well, when she first came to the Realm, she met all of us at once. But she keeps to herself a lot, so we didn't end up talking for quite a while.

**I:** And how did you come to be in a relationship?

**SALLY:** It was... Hm. I'm not very sure. You see – Anna and I weren't officially involved, I suppose you might say, for at least a few weeks, but we became uniquely close quite quickly.

**I:** Simply as friends?

**SALLY:** Yes.

**I:** But uniquely?

**SALLY:** Anna doesn't really have friends, she doesn't require them.

**I:** Please explain.

**SALLY:** She keeps to herself quite a lot. She doesn't talk to people unless she... Well, I guess unless she has to answer a question with words. But she talked to me, which was honestly very flattering. She was a bit scary, but we all are.

**I:** What did you talk about?

**SALLY:** She asked me where I was from, and I – _she chuckles_ – well, to be honest I went on a bit of ramble, really. But she just watched me, and she'd nod, you know, to tell me she was listening... I don't know. People around here just aren't like that, they don't care. I mean, well, it's not that they don't care – Philip, you know, he's such a sweet thing, I don't think has the heart to be inconsiderate – but you feel so bad talking about the old world with them. I think they try not think about it. But I love talking about it, it reminds me that I'm real, you know? And she, she let me just sort of have that.

**I:** Were the others surprised that you two were talking?

**SALLY:** Well, they were when they found out. For a while, Anna would really only interact with me when everyone else was away. She's just a very private person.

**I:** When did they find out?

**SALLY:** Not until we were already involved.

**I:** Why don't you start from the beginning?

**SALLY:** I'd be delighted.

Now, I hadn't been having a very good day. I think Anna had been with us for maybe... maybe three days by then, just completely stoic, silent. A bit like Michael, really, but I think Michael was worse. He just wouldn't move. Anna was for sure alive and human; she moved like one and she'd look up when something happened, not like him. But she was silent.  


In any case, I think Herman was having a very frustrating day, as well. He's always loved to tease people; he's a really light-hearted person, he doesn't mean anything by it. But that day, he really touched a nerve. I can't even remember what he said, now. But it really upset me. And Anna definitely sensed it. And she walked up to us, and she stepped in front of me. And she just stared Herman down. And Herman didn't know what to do; she was the new killer, no one knew much about her. She'd never spoken a word, I don't think he even remembered her name. And you can't see her eyes under that mask, she just looks very intimidating – she's the only one of us who has that sort of hollow appearance. And so Herman – I think he was reminded of himself a bit, he doesn't like to start trouble – he just sort of nodded and walked away.

I wasn't sure what to do, either. I just said 'thank you' very quietly. I wasn't sure she even heard it, you know, between her mask and mine, but she must have, because she turned toward me and put a hand on my shoulder, and then she returned to her seat.

**I:** And that was your first interaction?

**SALLY:** Our first significant one, yes. No one felt comfortable around her still, but I had this odd sense that I was safe with her. I didn't feel like I knew her, but I felt like I could trust her. And so the next day, when everyone was asleep and she walked up to me where I was sitting and asked where I was from, I wasn't quite so terrified as I would've been before. Then of course I fell into my little monologue, but ten minutes in I realised, she's not scary at all. She scares the people she deems fit, but I guess that wasn't me.

**I:** What happened after this?

**SALLY:** Well, it became sort of our little tradition. Everyone would fall asleep and Anna would come and sit beside me, and we'd talk. Sometimes we'd go wandering around outside, as well.

**I:** How did you come to start going on walks?

**SALLY:** Well, one day, Anna just stood up and held out her hand to me. I don't really need the help getting up, in all honesty, but it was a lovely gesture. And she didn't let go of it, either. And she just started walking out and along the edge of the woods.

**I:** Did you find this strange?

**SALLY:** Not at all, I thought it was very sweet. To be honest, the Entity helps quite a lot in keeping you from getting too lonely; there are lots of changes that happen to your brain when you enter the Realm. But even though it's not really a need anymore, being close with people is still very enjoyable.

**I:** So how did you two become romantic?

**SALLY:** _There is a pause. She giggles_ Well, you see... Anna is very direct. She's the type of person to go and get whatever it is she wants – she doesn't put any importance at all in doing what other people do. So when she decided she... well, that she quite liked me, it was very obvious.

 **I:** Please explain. 

**SALLY:** _She laughs_ Oh dear, what a thing to describe!

Well, I knew something was different right off the bat, really, because when she held out her hand to me, she put her arm around my waist. I was very nervous. And she turned toward me, and she asked – you know how she speaks – she asked, 'This okay?' And I just nodded, and that was the first time I ever saw her smile. It was so small but it was the first, and I was so happy.  


So we went walking through the woods like normal, and of course I was getting much more comfortable being so close to her. You know, hand-in-hand is really quite close, but hip-to-hip is a bit different. But anyway, we were just about to get back and he pulled my hand, you know, so I would stop. I was really quite confused, we'd never stopped in our tracks like this. So I asked her if anything was wrong, and she shook her head. And then she pulled her mask down, and she... Goodness. She is a beautiful woman. I know she wouldn't want me describing her, I'm sure you can imagine, but I'll tell you she is simply beautiful.

I was so surprised, I think I gasped. And she stepped toward me and kissed my forehead, and she said, 'One day'. And I knew she was talking about my hood – she wanted to see my face. I'd never taken it off before, I'd never even thought to; it's not as if there are issues of hygiene here. But I thought that if anyone should see my face, it should be her, so I reached up and I took it off. And I know she was very surprised that I did; she's actually quite expressive in her eyes. And – well, she held me very close, and I could see her looking over every part of my face. And she kissed me, and that- _she clears her throat_ well, that was that.

**I:** How did everyone else find out about you two?

**SALLY:** Oh, just the next morning. Anna is private, but she's also quite proud. She asked me if it was alright beforehand – she's very considerate, incredibly sweet really – and she started to stay by me all the time, not just at night. She actually made Evan move so she'd have a seat beside me.

**I:** How did that go over?

**SALLY:** Quite simply, really. She just walked up to him and said 'move'. And he started looking very confused – our seats are assigned by the Entity, no one had ever tried to change them before – so I had to tell him that she wanted his seat. And he'd started to say something, I don't even know what, but Anna just said 'move' again a little louder and he was standing. And then later that day when she was called for a trial, she walked up to me and pulled me in close by the waist and kissed me, in front of everyone. And then she was off.

**I:** What did everyone say?

**SALLY:** _She laughs_ Oh, they were dumbstruck! They'd never even seen us talk! And when she left they all just stared, it was really quite a sight. And then they started asking me all sorts of questions: about her, how we got together, if I was insane, you know, they were all very excited. Of course, I couldn't answer most of them for her privacy, as well as mine – Lisa has no boundaries! - but it was really quite fun. 

**I:** And how are things now?

**SALLY:** Splendid. Just splendid. She's truly an amazing woman. She looks out for me so well. I know I can be a bit clingy, but she says she likes it. And she loves showing us off. She does it with such a stoic face but she simply lives for it!

**I:** And they lived happily ever after.

**SALLY:** We do, indeed.


End file.
